Lagos Episode 17
= Episode Summary = The team is contacted by Adisa, the undertaker, who wants us to help a friend of his, a doctor in Agege named Dr. Najeeb. He runs the clinic there, and Adisa tells us that they share business interests in common, that they both sympathize with the plight of ghouls. Captain Jack starts a rant about giving ghouls the right to vote while Valkriss mutters that nobody in Lagos has the right to vote, so why should the ghouls? Looking up Najeeb on the matrix, the team learns that his clinic has a good reputation and does not turn patients away, no matter how poor. Dr. Najeeb has financial connections to Yoruba gangs and Tanamous. But it is believed that he funnels flesh through Tanamous that is discarded, not against his patients' wills. Agege is much nicer than the average slum, a Muslim district. When the team arrives to meet Dr. Najeeb, they find him hard at work, operating. He explains he needs a certain surgical drug to make it easier for him to perform surgery, and he wants to hire our team to get the 300 vials of the drug. The only place he knows that has it is the medical center on Victoria Island, run by Evo. Captain Jack negotiates the price and convinced him to pay 10000/ runner. Valkriss asks for a future surgery, and is offered 6000 nuyen instead plus the surgery. The target location is a hospital for residents of Victoria Island and he wants the drug as soon as possible. Valkriss searches for blueprints and news about the building, but gets bored and ends up looking up Star Trek instead. Captain Jack, finding the hospital's matrix site, hacks into it and gets the personnel records. Searching through them, the team finds someone similar enough to Chloe that she could disguise herself. That person is Amanda Smith, a triage nurse. The plan: Captain Jack will go in as a drug company representative, doing a presentation for the staff, with loads of food. Meanwhile, Chloe will be disguised as Amanda Smith, with her comm link and ID badge. We will abduct Amanda Smith for the day, dose her with Laes and leave her with the YDU. Before the run, Captain Jack breaks into Amanda's apartment and places a bug on her comm. link. Her dog, Ruffles, is very happy to see him, after Captain Jack feeds him dog treats. Valkriss sends her blimp drone to survey the site, and Captain Jack turns it into a spam zone, with a spoof license. Over the next few days, the drone surveys the wrong building, sends Valkriss the footage of lots of clowns and finally the hospital. Captain Jack sets up a matrix site for Pirate Pharmaceuticals ("Arrr drugs are the best!" "Walk the plank... to healthy living!") and gets boxes which used to hold drugs. Meanwhile, the team listens in to the most boring reality show ever, Amanda's life. But the learn enough for Chloe to pretend to be her well. Captain Jack pirates a knowsoft on pharmaceuticals. He rents a car. On the day of the run, Chloe disguises herself as Amanda. Valkriss sends her fan boat to the coast so we can make a get-away if needed. Captain Jack gets a metal cart and fills the boxes with the sniper rifle, "not for use" drugs, the lock picking drone, the fly spy, Valkriss's tools and a machine gun. He plans to get past the security by preventing the boxes from being looked at too closely. Chloe goes in first and determines that there is a MAD scanner by dropping a cheap gun into a patient's bag at the entrance. The security guys find it and haul him away, protesting. She is given an RFID tag which reports her location to security at all times. At the front desk, she meets Madge, the most charismatic troll who ever lived (we wonder if she's a fixer or a shadowrunner of some sort). Chloe manages to fool her and does her shift so well that Amanda is now up for promotion. She reports her findings to Captain Jack. At some point during her shift, she has to pick up medication, discovering that the pharmacy requires fingerprint identification. She slips into a bathroom and cuts her thumbs so she can skip that, and they are convinced to use her comm link as identification instead. Captain Jack and Valkriss prepare to enter, Valkriss disguised as Captain Jack's local driver and assistant. Captain Jack manages to get both and the boxes past security, and Madge helps him set up a conference room for the food they've brought. They both also get RFID tags which report their locations. At one point, Valkriss is trapped in an elevator with Madge and somehow convinces her that she's mentally ill. Captain Jack does his drug company presentation, and Chloe arrives still in disguise as Amanda. Meanwhile, Captain Jack gets everyone attending to sign a sheet, and uses one of those signatures to forge a drug order. Chloe steals 2 RFID tags for Valkriss and Captain Jack, so they have reason to be on the wrong floor. Chloe drops off her drug request at the pharmacy, and the nurse attending it grumbles because the drug is obscure. captain Jack hacks the mag lock and we get to the drugs. Valkriss sets up her distraction drone to show a hologram of the popular matrix show, ER2070 starring the immortal elf, George Clooney. Both the nurses and one camera are fooled by it, but the other is not and security is alerted. Chloe sneaks in, spotted by one camera. The 2 nurses panic and flee. Captain Jack sets himself up to defend a position near the stairs while Chloe and Valkriss find the drugs. Combat begins, and Captain Jack takes a lot of damage, but manages to return their flashbang grenade to them. He also uses one of his self-destructing briefcase guns to take out guards. Valkriss collects more drugs while Chloe shoots through a wall. Between her and Captain Jack, they take out the rest of the security team. The team flees down the stairs and encounters Madge protecting a crowd of patients and brandishing a chair, but we don't fight her. In the distance, we see 2 security guards. Chloe snipes them easily. The team flees to the fan boat and hides the drugs under water to block the signal from the RFID tags. On the trip, Chloe does first aid on Captain Raptor, and we move to hand over the drugs. At the Agege clinic, we hear a muffled argument between Najeeb and someone else who leaves in a huff. It sounds like the stranger is threatening to withdraw support from the clinic because it isn't providing enough (flesh maybe?) Dr. Najeeb is delighted and pays everyone. He is interested in the other drugs that we stole and pays more for them. = Quotes = = People met = * Adisa (LayShad) * Madge: the most charismatic troll in the world * Amanda Smith: Triage nurse at Evo's Victoria Island Hospital * Dr. Najeeb: Runs a clinic in Agege = Places visited = * Clinic in Agege * Evo Hospital on Victoria Island = Rewards = * 5 Karma each (+1 MVP for Captain Jack) * 13000 nuyen